


Lonely Night

by woofskaya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day 5 - Pining, F/M, FE3H Wank Week, felix just misses his gf :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofskaya/pseuds/woofskaya
Summary: Felix realises just how much he misses Mercedes when she's gone
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 14
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Lonely Night

Though Felix’s nature tended toward solitude, the absence of those he cared about always hit him hard. He had been restless from the moment Mercedes had left. It had been quickly noticed, with Sylvain teasing him relentlessly for his sulky expression. Felix just played it off to him as though he missed her bringing him his tea, and not that he missed the woman herself. 

That was far from true. It had taken a long time for him to let her in, but now he longed for her company. Mercedes was kind and gentle, and cared for him like he was something to be treasured. He wasn’t sure he’d ever known something of the sort before. At first, her presence had irritated him, dubious of her intentions and frankly afraid to allow anyone to get close. 

She had been worth it. Felix slid down to the floor, back against his bed, sighing. They had recently started sharing a room; her perfume was still fresh in the air. It felt pathetic to pine for her so, but here he was, on his knees by the bed like a kicked pup. 

He had taken lately to curling up beside her, head in her lap, her fingers working through his hair. The remains of a small braid were still coming loose; Felix had left it in for her sake. He loved the bones of her. Perhaps he should have told her that. He seldom had the words to speak his feelings. 

It would not be long until she returned home. He missed her terribly. Pulling himself up onto the bed, he curled up into himself, a pillow tightly clutched in his arms. This used to be enough for him, happy in his bed alone with nothing but a pillow for comfort. He nudged his nose into the fabric, smiling at the notes of lavender tangled in the fibers. 

Mercedes was tender, sweet, loving, even when he felt he didn’t deserve it. She never lay a heavy hand on him. Her patience was unending. Mercedes had not, and would not, give up on him, and it made him almost ache. He just wanted her to come back. 

Felix lay there for a while, snuggled into his lover’s pillow, lost in wistful, lonely thought. Clumsily, he stripped his bottom half, kicking the clothes down to the floor. A hand wrapped around his cock. His palms were rough, calloused from his relentless training - far from delicate. He yearned for Mercedes’ touch. 

Her skin was like silk, routinely donned with creams and oils, nails clipped and filed. Only once so far had he been so lucky as to have her hand around him; he tried to mimic her careful pace. Mercedes had whispered assurances in his ear the whole time, positioned behind him as she worked his cock, kissing the back of his neck, down to between his shoulder blades. 

Felix tried to put himself back there, tried to imagine the sensation of her skin on his. His pace picked up, twisting his hand with each increasingly hungry stroke. Soon, she would be back home; he would have her touch again. He replayed the high lilt of her voice, encouraging him, telling him it was okay to come. 

And come he did. He had a half panic as release hit him, making sure to come in his hand and  _ not _ all over the pillow and sheets. Grabbing a rag, he wiped his hand off, and looked to where she always lay. Felix took his place there, and let the post orgasm tiredness send him off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's so little Felix/Mercedes in the world 
> 
> Find me on twitter @woofskaya


End file.
